Network cables in data centres are typically terminated by a jack at a patch panel and such that the cable can be interconnected with another cable using a short patch cable. The jacks are exposed along a front of the patch panel in order to provide for easy access to a user and such that the patch cables can be quickly rerouted. As such, the network cables typically arrive at a back of the patch panel where they are interconnected with their respective jacks by an installer. Typically such jacks conform to a keystone format and such that they may be compatible with a number of manufacturers' equipment. One drawback of such keystone jacks is that they can only installed from the back side of the patch panel, and as such the installer must remove the panel in order to first connect the jacks to their respective cables, for example using a punch down tool or the like, and then insert the jacks into the back side of the panel and such that their plug receiving sockets are exposed along a front face of the panel. Alternatively, the installer can attempt to gain access to the back of the panel, but often the spaces are insufficient or the number of existing cables being terminated at adjacent patch panels so dense that an installer has difficulty gaining access.
In order to overcome the above drawbacks, the prior art discloses hinged panels which can be partially moved to gain access to the back. As with conventional patch panels, however, the hinged panels suffer the drawback that once cables have been attached, adding subsequent cables can prove difficult. Additionally, extra cable must be provided in order to allow the hinged panel to swing away from the rack to which it is mounted.